


The Hike

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: What happens when a shy ensign catches the eye of the sexy Commander Tucker? Tucker/f. (07/28/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This story was actually written close to a year ago and is my first fan fic ever. Not to mention the first thing I'd written in about 20 years.  
  
Beta: A special thanks goes to CT and Jensen on this. CTâ€”Thank you for the conversation that inspired this story and for agreeing to Beta the story. Jensenâ€”Thank you for holding my hand while I worked up the nerve to actually post my first Fan Fic.  


* * *

Captain Archer choosing you for this away mission makes no sense. The Commander pairing off with you to search and survey the planet has only added to the questions running through you mind.

Some time ago you admitted to yourself that you had a crush on the handsome Chief Engineer. You've become terrified whenever he enters the room that you will say or do something to embarrass yourself and excuse yourself as quickly as possible. Weren't things like that supposed to end after puberty!

The crew is performing a survey of this uninhabited tropical plant. You've been hiking all afternoon. The air is hot, still and humid. You can feel the weight of it pressing on you. Almost as soon as you started the trek he took off his shirt. Not that you mind but honestly the man can't seem to keep his clothes on for more than 10 minutes on or off the ship. He's become quite the topic of conversation among the female members of the crew. Now his well- toned chest, back, arms and legs are bathed in sweat. He's been leading most of the way so you've had ample opportunity to admire the view from head to toe; which has sent a multitude of erotic thoughts flickering through your brain. Being the perfect southern gentleman he is, when there has been the occasional rough piece or terrain he's reached out to help you across. Your bodies are so close it almost drives you mad! More than once you've had to stop yourself from reaching out to run your fingers through the hair on his chest. Once you even caught yourself looking up into those incredible blue eyes. If you hadn't lost you footing you probably would have kissed him then and there.

You reach a clearing and decide to take a break and rest. You have trouble taking off your pack so he moves behind you to help. You feel his hands on your shoulders and close your eyes. Spending so much time alone with this man is torture.

You hear his voice speak softly to you and your knees threaten to buckle.

"Ensign, I wan' t' speak t' you."

_Oh God...he's picked up on your feelings and is about to tell you to stop, let you down easy._

You wait for the blow.

"Actually I' been wantin' t' talk with ya for a while. Every time I get close you seem to run away. Ah was startin' to think you were avoiding me. Thas why I asked the cap'n to include you on this mission."

_WHAT!!! You can't be hearing this right._

His hands move slowly down your arms easing the pack from you. Once your arms are free you feel the feather light touch of his fingers retracing their path.

_This has got to be another dream. That's it! When you lost your footing you did fall, hit your head and are lying unconscious somewhere. OK, it's a dream. Go with it!_

He moves closer. You can feel the heat from his body. Whispering in your ear, "If ya want me to stop, just say so?" Then he begins a trail of sensuous kisses just below your ear sending shivers up and down you spine.

Stopping is the last thing you're thinking of but you can't seem to form words. You lean against him hoping he'll understand as you reach behind you to run your fingers through his hair and pull him closer. He takes it for the invitation it is and moves his hands around to the front for you body. Running them slowly and firmly over your breasts and torso. His mouth starts to hungrily feast on the flesh of your neck and shoulders. Continuing their journey when his hands reach your hips he pulls you closer against him. You can feel his arousal. You let out a soft moan as he begins to caress your thighs. Finally you regain some control of your voice and whisper "Commander" as your head falls back on his shoulder.

His hands once again start to retrace their path. This time the touch is most definitely not feather light. "Trip, call me Trip" he tells you in a voice horse with passion.

Your barely able to breathe as he starts to remove your shirt but you manage to barely whisper "Trip, Trip", hardly more than a breath.

You turn to face him. Your hands eagerly run over the chest you've been longing to touch. Your mouths meet. Both needing and searching. Your hands move around to his back. Running over the smooth planes and hard muscle. Moving lower to his butt. You hear him softly repeating you name over and over.

Slowly you move to the ground together. Not wanting your bodies to separate for even a moment. You're not sure where the remainder of either of your clothing has gone but at this particular moment you don't really care either.

Hands and mouths continue to explore the others body. You gasp as you feel his fingers begin to stroke you. Your body arches against him when he slides one inside exploring. You writhe and moan beneath his touch. You beg him to take you, to give you release! "Not yet darlin', not yet".

_This is a dream right? You can do anything you want. Why the hell are you being so passive!_

Before he can respond you turn the tables and pin him to the ground on his back. You straddle him and lean forward to claim his mouth in a deep, slow, passionate kiss. However you both know that this is not what you really want.

As the kiss ends you're both breathless. The lust in your eyes leaves him no doubt as to what you want to do. However you won't be teasing. You guide him to you and take him. You hear a hiss of pleasure as he enters you. You can't tell if its his or your own. As you begin to move his hands slide to your hips. You push them aside. He masks a second attempt, which you thwart once again. At last he gets the message that you are in control now. All he can do now is hang on and enjoy the ride (so to speak). As the climax builds and finally overtakes you, together you cry out.

Exhausted you collapse on his chest and listen while he softly murmurs your name as his heartbeat and breathing slow. Once again you feel the light touch of his fingers on your back as you drift into darkness.

Slowly you awaken to someone calling you name. Confused you open your eyes. You are not in your quarters. You feel the warmth of another spooned against you. "Darlin' I hate t' wake ya, but we should get back to the rendezvous site before they come lookin' for us. I don't think we wan' t' have 'em find us like this." he chuckles.

_OH MY GOD it wasn't a dream! What have I done!_

You find your clothes and dress quickly trying to hide your panic.

"Relax, it wasn't an order." he teases. "Are you always this jumpy when you first wake up?"

Embarrassed and mortified you face him trying to find the words to apologize for your behavior. "Commander, I..." is all your able to stammer out.

"Back to Commander are we? I thought I told you to call me Trip?" Smiling he leans in for a soft slow kiss...with just a hint of something more.

As he moves to pick up the discarded packs he suggests "Why don't we have dinner in my quarters tonight? You can bring desert if you like." As he helps you on with your pack you suddenly see a wicked gleam in his eye and an equally mischievous grin spreads on his face. He pulls you close again and almost growls "In fact I'd like it if you were the desert." Then gently nibbles your neck for a moment.

A thought occurs to you as you begin the trek back together. _Maybe the reality is better than the fantasy._


End file.
